Empress
|ja_kanji = エンプレス（女帝） |user = Nena |namesake = (tarot card) |type = Bound Stand Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |actor = (Anime) |stats = }} |destpower = C |speed = E |range = A |persistence = A |precision = D |potential = D |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is the Stand of Nena, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Empress is a Stand bound to its own user's blood, first appearing as a small drop of blood from Nena. Once the blood drop hits a person, the true Stand is revealed. Empress starts as a small, itching wart,Chapter 146, Empress Part 1 similar to a bug bite, that swells as it grows and eventually develops humanoid features.Chapter 147, Empress Part 2 Moreover, another similar wart can be seen on Nena's tongue without explanation. When it is developed, Empress looks like a small woman growing out of the victim's flesh who possesses a two crests on her head and a shawl.Chapter 148, Empress Part 3Chapter 149, Empress Part 4 In the colored manga and anime, Empress is portrayed as being red. However, the colored manga also portrays it as having golden crests and clothes in contrary to the anime, where Empress is a brownish color. Personality Seemingly relayed from Nena, Empress comes off as a sarcastic, disrespectful, mocking Stand, constantly insulting Joseph (the unlucky host). It represents Tarot Card, which symbolizes the growth of new life (hinting the nature of this Stand). Its design is based on a rearranged Indian statue.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Ability Empress is a exceptional hybrid between flesh and Stand that is both dangerous and frustrating to get rid of if planted on its victim. However, its simplicity and mediocre physical prowess allow even Joseph's Hermit Purple to defeat it. Parasitism Empress must first be planted into another person through direct contact with Nena's blood, but can otherwise be controlled by her remotely.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - P.37 The zone splattered with blood will develop a fleshy bud, similar in appearance to a wart. Empress will then slowly and continuously grow out of the victim's flesh as long as it feeds off exterior sources relative to it's size, be it small insects, fruits or whole chickens. Empress will eventually reach a humanoid form and will constantly try to hinder, harm, or kill its host. For instance, it framed Joseph as a murderer, then, when it grew arms, bashed him with pots and tried to drive a nail into his neck. If Empress assimilates a victim completely, Nena can use the victim as a disguise by hiding inside of them. Empress is a mix of the victim's flesh and a Stand and takes properties from both. Thus, it can be heard by someone but will be seen as a mere wart by ordinary people, and only a Stand can harm it, though being coated with tar can immobilize it. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= Empress .jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Empressactive.png|Empress activates on Joseph's arm EmpressFlyManga.png|Empress as a small bud-like wart consuming a fly EmpressSmallManga.png|Empress after growing a face on Joseph's arm EmpressArmsManga.png|Empress growing arms EmpressPunchManga.png|Empress punching Joseph Empress.png|Empress' full form revealed EmpressStanceManga.png|Empress adopts a fighting stance EmpressDemiseManga.png|Joseph outwits and kills Empress |-| Anime= Empressfly.png|Empress as a small bud-like wart consuming a fly Empresssmall.png|Empress after growing a face on Joseph's arm Empress1.png|Empress leering Empressarms.png|Empress growing arms Empresspunch.png|Empress punching Joseph Empress Anime01.png|Empress' full form revealed Boxingempress.png|Empress adopts a fighting stance Mockingempress.png|Empress mocks her host EmpressDemise.png|Joseph outwits and kills Empress Empress Stats HD.png|Empress' stats References Site Navigation Category:Long Distance Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Sentient Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Antagonist